Distracted By Hope
by Heidi Erickson
Summary: She misses Henry so much. She needs a distraction from the despair weighing on over her. And then there's that obnoxious, annoying outlaw with that arrogant smirk. And he smells like forest. Ugh. But he is so ridiculously attractive, and Regina can't stop herself from being a fool in front of him. So how can she - or they - remedy that?


**Distracted By Hope**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This is a one-shot inspired by **outlawqueener**'s Tumblr prompt of a Missing Year EF Regina being distracted by Robin…because who can just simply look away from that man without feeling faint from all the attractiveness that is Sean Maguire? ;-) LOL.

Unedited. I really should get a beta reader.

And I would like to dedicate this one-shot to Tumblr user **thiefqueeen**;I hope this little story cheers you up. Happy New Year also means having hope! :-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Once Upon a Time_. Everything belongs to the ABC company and Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis. Everything except for all the FAN FICTION! ;-)

* * *

><p>He was a distraction.<p>

Well, she needed distraction. Anything to keep her mind off her son.

Henry was on her mind, all the time. The last thing she thought of before drifting off to sleep at night. In her dreams. The first thing in the morning she thought of was Henry. Even eating breakfast made her think of Henry, because she always made breakfast for Henry. Oh, except when Emma had him. And now Emma had him, forever, apart from her.

_It's okay,_ Regina thought to herself grudgingly, I'm the one who sent them away and gave them their new memories. _So, that's my fault, technically. Besides, Henry is fine with her. I trust Emma, even though she can be a pain in that lovely—_

"_Regina!_"

"What?!" Regina snapped, jolting back into the present, jerking her neck to the right to glare at her stepdaughter.

"Um," the fairest-of-them-all-except-for-Regina-_obviously_ princess smiled sweetly, one of her sickening attempts to stay on Regina's good side, and leaned towards the not-so-Evil Queen and whispered, "You were staring at Robin Hood's _butt_."

"I was _not_!" Regina shouted without thinking, leaning away from Snow White in disgust. Oops.

Seven pairs of eyes in the room were now on her, questioning.

Even Robin Hood's.

Regina chuckled nervously. "_What?! _Snow was just telling me that I was….uh, playing with my food. And I was _not_. That would be so, um, improper and childish. Obviously."

Snow and Charming only nodded, clearly unconvinced but actually smart enough not to challenge her little fib. Granny _harrumphed_ and returned to her knitting as Red shrugged and continued talking about how much she missed Storybrooke. _It's a good thing I'm not evil anymore, otherwise I'd find a new coat made out of wolf fur,_ Regina internally growled, hating how even Storybrooke reminded her of Henry.

Robin sent Regina a perusing look, his bright blue eyes searing through her, and suddenly she felt like she needed a cold shower. _Blast it all!_ Regina shot him a righteous glare of disdain and clenched the rim of the table with her hands, pushing herself to her feet. "I have things to do," she tore her gaze away from the thief and addressed the Charming idiots with a regal lift of her eyebrow.

"See to that I am left completely alone for the rest of the day. And that includes you, too, Snow." She stared at her stepdaughter warningly. She truly loved Snow, she did. Except when she was following Regina all day. And when she was talking. And when she was in the same room as Regina. And when she was breathing.

(_Especially _when she was breathing. _Ugh._)

She swept her silken violet cape out of the chair and turned to leave, but not before casting another glance at the rugged and handsome—_no, he's not_—outlaw's…well, you know. "_OW!_" She yelped as her belly collided with the tall throne chair she'd crashed into. She knew that chair was right next to her. That chair was always there. And she'd managed to crash into it. _What the hell happened to my poise and composure?!_

Seven pairs of eyes glanced at her. Again.

Before she could relapse into the desire to burn the whole room into ash, Regina fled the room, cursing herself for her own idiocy.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Regina sat in the library, reading The Wizard of Oz. Yes, The Wizard of Oz. Don't ask me how it ended up on the Enchanted Forest. Regina just wanted to read it in case there were clues about the Wicked Witch of the West and why she wanted to ruin Regina's own life. Well, other than the fact that Zelena didn't get to have the glorious, glamorous, and gleeful Regina had. I mean, she got all the best dresses and jewelry, right? And she was the <em>queen<em>. And she had a _castle_. Wow, what a _life_! Ugh, I know.

The heavy oak doors of the library creaked open. Regina glanced up, startled. _If it's Snow and Charming, I'll just get a sleeping curse on a needle and…um, prick myself on it. Yeah, that's it. Not. Evil. Anymore._

But she saw no one in sight past the bookshelves she was hidden in. Hmm. She shrugged and resumed reading. _Why didn't they put mice in the movie? That's such a good and vital part in the book._

"Can you read to me?"

Regina choked back a shrill scream of fright as she slammed the book shut and prepared to burn her attacker to a charred crisp with her—_oh._

The cutest little baby hobbit she'd ever seen, that is, since Henry was that size, stood directly in front of her, holding the stuffed monkey she'd given him after that flying monkey attack six months ago. The stuffed monkey seemed worn out already, the color faded and one beady eye missing. _He loves it that much?_ Regina's heart started melting at the sight of the littlest bandit.

"Roland, sweetie," Regina leaned forward to be at eye contact with the little boy, "Where is your father? Won't he be worried to see you with me?" _And not that I care about seeing him._

Roland giggled, his dimples poking into his cheeks. Dimples he inherited from his father, which was something Regina absolutely was not aware of, of course not, no. "I'm not afraid of you!" He chirped, placing a tiny hand on her knee. "I came in here to read the picture books my papa told me about, but I can't find them, but I found you, so can you please read that book to me? _Please?_"

Regina sighed, her heart already liquefied into a puddle of goo. "Oh, all right." She couldn't help but beam at the little boy. He reminded her so much of her Henry that it hurt, but she had to admit that she was sorely in need of some company. She pulled Roland on her lap and opened the book in front of them. Roland clapped his hands excitedly and snuggled into her arms.

_Oh, yes, I remember. This is why I've spared Robin Hood's life instead of throwing him and his Merry Morons in the dungeon to starve. And, yeah, it wouldn't make Snow happy. Sigh._

But no sooner after she'd finished the first chapter with Roland, the oaken doors burst open again, this time with more force. Roland and Regina gasped simultaneously as Robin rushed into the room, fear marring his face. "Roland?!" He called, looking about.

"Here, Papa!" Roland called back cheerfully, "I'm sitting with the Evil Queen!"

Oh, dear. He knew of her title and absolutely did not understand it. Regina smiled and attempted to appear nonchalant and not nervous as the thief strode through the book aisle towards them. To her surprise, he did not appear afraid of her. Not even with Roland sitting on her lap. _Well, since when that brave idiot was ever afraid of me?_

Robin stopped in front of them, stooped down to Roland's level, and flashed Regina a charming grin and then focused on Roland. "Roland," his eyes, gentle and kind (which Regina hadn't noticed either), was also lined with a slight sternness, "What have I told you about wandering off without letting me or any other of our men know?"

"…I forgot." Roland hung his head, his lip jutting out in a _so-sorry-but-completely-forgivable-because-I'm-so-cute_ pout. "I just really wanted to see the picture books you told me about, Papa." Then he brightened, "But it's okay now! I found the Evil Queen in here and she read me 'The Lizard of Oz'!"

"'The _W_izard of Oz'," Robin and Regina corrected in unison. They glanced at each other in mild surprise. Regina looked down quickly, pretending to scan the first page of Chapter 2.

"…And she's not the Evil Queen, son," Robin continued softly, "You should call her 'Your Majesty', or 'M'lady', if that's easier for you."

_Did he just disregard my evil moniker? Did he just—_ To calm her racing heart, Regina blurted out, as casually as possible, "Actually, I prefer _Regina_. Regina is fine."

Robin's brow rose, clearly not expecting Regina to permit him to dispense of the formalities. His mouth quirked in a smirk, deepening his dimples. Regina had the absurd need to lick her lips as she wondered what it'd be like to kiss the man.

_Oh, that does it!_ Regina stood up abruptly, lifting up Roland with her and then setting him down gently. Roland looked up at her questioningly, disappointed. Her heart lurched with guilt, but she had to get away from him. Robin, that is. And _now_. Her ridiculous crush on was getting even more ridiculous. Wait, did she just admit that? No, she didn't like him. Not at all.

She smiled tightly at the two merry men, "I really must be going. It was nice reading with you, Roland," she tousled the boy's soft, wavy hair and then left without other glance at Robin, fearing that she'd be accidentally tousling his hair next. He had lovely hair. _Shut up!_

But her next mistake was squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin in the air, striking the pose of regality to show Robin that he was not worthy to tread the dust she walked across. Because if one tends to prance about with her nose up in the air, she is bound to bump into something.

And she did.

"_Oof!_" She sputtered as her lower waist crashed into the table in front of her. The wide pentagon table that was always in the exact spot of the library, that very spot Regina knew inch by inch. And she bumped into it.

Hissing in pain (and mortification), Regina took a step back and decided that it was best to keep her eyes at a lower level, lest she bump into Robin next and maybe then she'd never leave his arms. _What is wrong with me today?!_ Avoiding Robin and Roland's gazes, she kept walking. But she could feel that thief's eyes burning into her back, and she was sure he was smirking at her bizarre behavior today.

* * *

><p>"Um, Regina."<p>

_That's it. Whoever's behind me is going to die. Right now._ Regina jumped at the suddenly whisper down her neck. She turned around slowly; ready to pounce at her third attacker of the day.

"What are you doing?" Tinker Bell's blue eyes probed at her worriedly. "I didn't expect you'd be the type of person who lurks behind her apple trees, and in her nightgown, no less."

"It's a nice night. For walking." Regina retorted, shrugging. Tinker Bell leaned back and crossed her arms, her stare disdainful and unbelieving. "You forget you've lied to me before. I _know_ your lying face."

Sighing, Regina rolled her eyes and fell back against her tree. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

The fairy, clad in her usual green, leaned closer again. "Are you all right, Regina? Snow told me about how you were acting strange at lunch, and—"

"_Snow_ needs to mind her own business." Regina snapped back icily, "Next time she tells you something I've been doing, whatever it is, it's not true."

"Why are you doing this?!" Tinker Bell's hands waved at her sides in frustration, "Pushing us all away, being _so mean_ with your words…don't you know how much we _do care_ and that we do want to _help_ you?!"

Regina huffed softly through clenched lips, closing her eyes briefly at the thought of Henry. _Henry, Henry, Henry._ And she knew Henry wouldn't want her to be so mean and mope around. But she couldn't just not do that. Even with Zelena around, she still kind of felt like she had no reason to live. "All right," she admitted reluctantly, gazing contritely at the persistent fairy, "I'm just here because…I—"

But before she could confess her crime of spying on a certain outlaw, some nearby bushes rustled. Gasping in fear, Tinker Bell and Regina clutched at each other's arms, before realizing they weren't damsels in distress and had perfectly good use of magic. Tinker Bell swept up her wand in defense, and Regina lit up a fireball, ready to attack.

The bushes rustled even louder and closer, and Robin Hood stepped through, holding up his bow and arrow, ready to shoot. All three lowered their defenses when they recognized each other, relieved.

"I heard voices. I thought you were flying monkeys." The thief spoke up first, smiling at the two women.

"We thought so, too," Tinker Bell giggled, "Robin Hood, right?"

"At your service…?" Robin bowed slightly, and Tinker Bell introduced herself, but Regina barely heard anything as she (didn't) notice that Robin's arms were well-toned as they clenched his bow, and then her eyes trailed over to his slightly open chest, tan and muscular. The rest of his goods were unfortunately hidden under his tunic and forest green vest.

"So, what brings you out here at this hour, M'lady?"

Tinker Bell jabbed her in the ribs, and Regina realized that he was talking to _her_ now.

"Spying on us, perhaps?" Robin smirked at her, his eyes twinkling as if he knew a secret Regina held.

_Why, you arrogant…_

No one knew why Regina always attacked with her words. Well, it was because it was a better alternative to attacking with her fire. She shot the thief a dangerous glare and replied scathingly, "Is there a law _I_ passed, without _my_ own knowledge, that is particular about the _time_ of the day to _pick apples_?!" She could sense Tinker Bell's strange gaze on her, no doubt wondering why she was so aggressively hostile towards this _oh-so-innocent_ man, even more so than how she was hostile towards the others.

And to only add to her ire, Robin just shook his head slightly and looked down to tamper with his bow. "Not that I'm aware of, M'lady. Sorry to have bothered you." He bent his head in farewell and turned around to leave. And that gesture only made her feel oddly bereft.

"Regina."

"What?"

"You were staring at his butt."

* * *

><p>After two days of constant mishaps and accidents thank to being overly distracted by that thief, Regina's dignity cried out for mercy, and she locked herself in her room, intending to hide away for as long as possible. Snow and Charming and Tinker Bell kept on knocking on her door, but she refused them all two days of constant mishaps and accidents thank to being overly distracted by that thief, Regina's dignity cried out for mercy, and she locked herself in her room, intending to hide away for as long as possible. Snow and Charming and Tinker Bell kept on knocking on her door, but she refused them all access.<p>

It didn't last long. By nightfall, Regina abandoned her room, finding the confiding quarters to be debilitating of her sanity. And all she could think of her son. She went out into the courtyard to walk amongst her trees.

She wrapped her hands around herself, wishing she'd bright her cloak. She kept her eyes upward, watching the stars shimmer in the midnight sky. And then she saw the Second Star to the Right. Neverland. _Henry._

A shudder escaped her, and then she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Regina collapsed on the nearest marble bench and started weeping miserably. Not even Snow's love could heal her pain. Now even Tinker Bell's company. Roland was close enough, but she didn't see him around often enough, and she knew full well that was her own fault. She closed herself off from others so much that one day, she knew, they'd just stop coming to her. And then who would she have left. _No one._

"M'lady," a soft voice rasped behind her as a warm cape came strewn over her shoulders. The smell of forest assailed her senses, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know who was kneeling in front of her. Regina clasped the cloak under her fingers and tugged it closer, opening her eyes reluctantly, aware of the tears that were streaming down her face. She must look like a mess.

Tender and warm blue eyes met hers. "What troubles you, M'lady?" Robin inquired and took her hands into his. Such liberties, but Regina felt such a deep despair that she didn't have the strength to assert her authority and status over him.

She blew out a shuddering sigh, and relented. "You remember…my son. The one I told you about. How he's lost to me."

"Yes," Robin nodded, smiling sympathetically. He made no such gesture for her to go on, but he did not move away either. He simply knelt in front of her, his thumbs stroking the back of her hands.

"…I just miss him," Regina continued, hoping he didn't hear the hiccupping breaks in her voice as she spoke. "The other woman who has him right now, his birth mother, has a birthday soon. And remembering that makes me remember…_Henry_. He's…he's still all I have left, honestly. I know I have my stepdaughter Snow, and Charming, and my friend Tinker Bell. But…you see, none of them have ever been able to fill the hole in my heart as Henry has. And with him gone…the hole is back, and that is what pains me so, and…" Regina shrugged helplessly.

"And you wish you had more hope that one day you will be reunited with him." Robin finished for her. Regina met his eyes, surprised. Once again, he had read her mind. Once again, he looked past the regal armor of the queen and looked at the broken woman within. And once again, he _understood_ her.

"Yes." Regina murmured, bowing her head. What a pitiful person she must seem, wanting something she couldn't have and despairing for it rather than hoping.

"You can have hope, Regina," Robin spoke up again, moving his hands up to her elbows and gripping them gently, "Because even if it doesn't seem like it, there is still always hope."

Regina shook her head slightly, gazing at him sadly. "What if I can't."

"Then…" Robin smiled at her, "Let me hope for the both of us. I have faith that you will see each other one day, Regina. Will that be enough for you?"

And in that moment, something in Regina's heart stirred, and bloomed. And suddenly, that hole, though still alive within, didn't seem so deep and dark anymore. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled. Not just any smile, not like the small, motherly smile she gave Roland the other day, but a real smile filled with hope. "Thank you, Robin." She whispered, almost shyly.

"And there it is," he leaned back and smiled even wider, "M'lady, when you smile, the stars in the sky are not as bright."

Regina's face flushed a deep pink. Was he flirting with her? He'd better not be. She sniffed back tears and nudged the outlaw back so she could rise to her feet. "I must be going."

"Again?" And for the first time, he looked genuinely disappointed.

Regina faced him, curiously wondering what was so appealing about her that made the thief want to spend time in her presence. "It's late." She stated the obvious. "And I find your presence obnoxious, despite the fact that you have been so kind to me in the past few minutes."

"Really?" Robin eyed her dubiously. "So, it is not me who distracts you so, but my apparent lack of character?"

"I—you—_distraction_?" Regina stammered but recovered quickly before she could make a fool of herself. "It is your _smell_ of _forest_ that impairs my sense of smell and renders me lightheaded, _sir_, and that is why I insist that the peasants who inhabit my palace to take weekly baths, a command that _you_ and your Merry Men clearly have _disregarded_!"

Robin's easygoing nature seemed to vanish in milliseconds, and then he was the one to glare at her. "And _you_, Your _Majesty_, are a beautiful woman with no sense of manners towards the peasants. Thank _you_ for reminding me why I rob the rich and give them to the poor. They are more deserving, that much is clear."

"_You—_" Regina growled, lunging forward.

"No, _you_—" Robin took a wide stride towards her.

But no more words were spoken. Suddenly, before either one of they knew it—and they didn't even know _who started it_—their lips collided.

Robin's hands trailed up her arms and to her neck, and his fingers started weaving through her silky hair. Regina's hands found the lapels of his vest and clutched them, feeling the hard muscle of his chest under his tunic, and she wanted nothing more than to rip apart his garments and make him take her right now, right there. Their mouths melded together, stroking and teasing until Regina's legs felt like jelly, and she moaned as she sank into Robin's arms, forgetting everything that just had happened earlier.

"Regina," Robin groaned into her mouth before pulling away, breathing heavily. Regina's fingers let go of his vest and she licked her most lips, her eyes widening in horror at what they'd just done. "…What was that?" The confused thief muttered, but his hands had moved down to her hips and he hadn't even made a move to let go of her. His forehead dropped onto Regina's, and they just stood there, snug in each other's arms. It felt so right, so perfect, and Regina didn't understand why.

Their breaths mingled in the tight space of air between them, and then she caught _that _scent of forest again, but now it wasn't so offending anymore. To her horror, she actually _liked_ it. _Blast it all, I don't care at the moment._ "I've been wanting to do that for some time now," she confessed in a husky voice.

"And you'd find the feeling mutual, M'lady," Robin whispered, his arms slowly encircling her waist. "You haven't been the only distracted one around here, you know." He chuckled.

"What?!" Regina gasped and pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

Robin smirked at her, but his eyes held nothing but sincerity and affection, "M'lady, you may find me distracting, but in your distraction, you haven't noticed how you have affected _me_ so."

"How so?" Regina demanded. _It better not be because I'm just a beautiful and wealthy queen…_

"For one, most of all," Robin remarked, "It's the way you speak with my son, the way you hold him and spend time with him. Like I said once before, you have the touch of a mother. And despite how sharp-tongued you act…I know you aren't really that way. Though you certainly act impatient with the Charmings, I notice the tender way you gaze at them every time. To the others, you might seem like the great and terrible Evil Queen. But…to me? You're Regina."

Regina could feel her bright grin returning. _How can this be? How could someone else look at me like this? How can someone feel like this for me like I feel for them?_

"And, of course, let's not forget the endearing way you bump into things and trip over chairs and spy on my Merry Men—" Robin suddenly continued with a wicked glint in his eyes, ripping Regina's smile away although she was still soaring with joy on the inside. "Robin?" She cut him off sharply.

"Yes, M'lady?"

"Just kiss me again."

And he did. Robin closed his mouth over Regina's, and her senses fled her again, making her sprit fly up into the heavens, making her feel like she was that innocent girl on the horse, riding against the wind.

Her distraction was no longer despair.

It was hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you enjoyed it! :-) Final one-shot of 2014, I can't believe 2015 is so soon! Happy New Year, everyone. :-D


End file.
